coastervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Frontier
Frontier is the second theme to be unlock in CoasterVille. chapter reward 1 gun fight stunt show Bitter Aftertaste 1/6 Craft 4 baking supplies for cookin' outdoors. Upgrade the Buffalo Steakhouse to level 3 to improve capacity. Move the Hot Dog Cart: Hank can't take the smell. Sub chapter reward. With my head clear, I can focus on making this the most authentic chili cook-off ever! 200 100 Time to Beef Up 2/6 *Collect 200 Goods to have enough seasoning. *Craft 4 Meat to use at the cook-off. *Gather 6 steaks for making chili. Sub chapter reward. Whooee! I think that's more food then I've seen in my entire life. And I'm no stanger to the steakhouse! 200 1 65 Irons in the Fire 3/6 *Craft 4 Vegetable for side dishes. *Upgrade the General Store to Level 5 to improve the candy counter. *Collect 6 Gunpower for the gunslingers show. Sub chapter reward. I think we're almost ready to get this cook-off goin'. Let's start preparing the food! 200 haybale 1 100 The Secret Ingredient 4/6 Your chili is only as good as the ingredienst you use. Good thing I have my own secret recipe! *Collect 6 Sarsaparilla Bottles to spice up the chili. *Craft 4 Fruit to use as garnish. And to keep scurvy away. *Upgrade the chuck Wagon to Level 3 to handle the crowd at the Chili Cook-off. Sub chapter reward. I like they way you're going with your chili. And I think the guests are gonna love it, too! 200 100 Light The Fires 5/6 The Grounds For the Chili Cook-off are looking a little rough.Let's get the area looking sharp. *Place 6 Frontier Decorations to make the area look nice. *Collect 6 Hay Bales for people to sit on. *Craft 4 Paint to touch up the buildings. Sub chapter reward. The cookout area is lookin' great! Let's get those grills started. 200 1 100 Pie Noon 6/6 Cowboys are well-known for loving pie. Help me bake enough to feed a hungry posse of buckaroos. *Upgrade the Pie Shop to Level 4 to provide enough pies for dessert. *Collect 6 Pies from the Pie Shop. *Craft 2 Cream Pies for dessert. Reward. Oh,I'm so full. Nothin' beats an authentic western dinner. gun fright stunt show 1 300 100 Western Hospitality 1/4 With so many cowpokes showin' up here to take part in our mining town, it makes sense to build an authentic hotel. *Collect from the Front Gate to access guest trafic. *Collect 3 hospitality to make sure we're meeting our guests' needs. *Colect from 2 Fonrtier shops to see how people are spending money. Reward. Looks like we have enough folks showin' up that a hotel is a good idea. 200 100 100 Ask for Permission 2/4 We'll need to get permits to build the Hotel. We don't want to upset the Mayor. He's counting on us to do this right. *Pay the Fee to get a Hotel permit. *Upgrade the Wood Craving Store to level 2 to make decorations for the hotel. *Purchase an expansion to provide room for construction. Reward. We're all clear to start construction of the Hotel. Let's get on it! Silver Eagle Hotel 1 300 100 Construction Time 3/4 It's time to start construction. What're we just standin' around for?! *Collect 2 Boxes of Explosives to prepare the foundation. *Build the silver Eagle Hotel. *Place a new path to provide easy access to the Hotel. You got hat sucker built in record time! Let's hope we get some guests. 200 1 75 Grand Opening! 4/4 Now that the Hotel is open, let's have a party for all the folks stayin' here. *Gather 2 Inspiration from friends parks. *Collect 6 ballon Bouquets to decorate. *Collect 6 Hospitality to make sure our new guests are happy. Reward. ? Reel 'Em In 1/6 Now that we have a hotel built, we need an event to pull in some customers. A rodeo and barn dance are just the thing! *Upgrade the Mechanical Bull to Level 4 so we can get some practice. *Boost the Mechanical Bull 8 times for a good workout. *Place 4 Frontier Decorations to pretty up the hotel. Reward. Preparations are underway. Let's make sure our cowboys and cowgirls are ready to go. 350 100 Not My First Rodeo 2/6 I've been puttin' on redeos for years. So take it from me when i say that clothes make the cowboy. Or cowgirl. *Collect 6 Cowboy Hats for our cowboys and girls. *Craft 4 Metal Working Kits to help make horse shoes. *Collect 6 Sarsaparilla Bottles to give away as prizes. Reward. Now that we have our cowboys outfitted, it's time to focus on the real stars: the animals. 100 200 Animal Instincts 3/6 Let's avoid puttin' the cart before the horse and make sure our ponies are in tip top shape for the rodeo! *Boost the Pony Ride 8 times to give them some exercise. *Upgrade the Pony Ride to Level 3 to give them more room to exercise. *Collect 8 Hay Bales to feed the animals. Category:Themes